everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Canned Heat (song)
Canned Heat is a song by Jamiroquai. Lyrics You know this boogie is for real. I used to buy my faith in worship, But then my chance TO GET to Heaven slipped I used to worry about the future But then I throw my caution to the wind. I had no reason to be care free No no no, until I took a trip to the other side of town Yeah yeah yeah, you know I heard that boogie rhythm Hey- I had no choice but to get down down down down. Dance, nothing left for me to do but dance, Off these bad times I'm going through just dance Got canned heat in my heals tonight baby I feel the thunder see the lightning I know this anger's heaven sent. So I've got to hang out all my hang-ups Because of the boogie I feel so hell bent It's just an instant gut reaction, that I got I know I never ever felt like this before, I dont know what to do But then thats nothing new, Stuck between hell and high water I need a cure to make it through. Hey- dancing nothing left for me to do but dance Off these bad times I'm going through just dance, Hey got canned heat in my heals tonight baby You know know know I'm gonna dance yeah Off all the nasty things that people say. You know know know I'm gonna dance yeah Oh the nasty things that people say, but I'm gonna make it anyway... Dance yeah! Got canned heat in my heels tonight baby! You know I've got canned heat in my heels baby You know this boogie is for real... Only the wind can blow the answer And she cries to me when I'm asleep She says you know that you can go much faster I know that peoples' talk can be so cheap Yeah yeah I got this voodoo child inveined on me I'm gonna use my power to ascend You know I got these running heels to use Sometimes there's no way to lose I was born to run And built to last You've never seen my feet They can go so fast Dance…yeah, hey! Nothing left for me to do but Dance All these bad times I'm going through just Dance…Hey Got Canned Heat in my heels tonight, baby Hey I've got to dance yeah! Oh the nasty things that people say But I'm gonna make it anyway, Dance yeah! Got canned heat in my heels tonight baby You know this boogie is for real , So much canned heat in my heels yeah! Gonna dance, gonna dance my blues away tonight, You know I'm gonna dance my blues away, You know this boogie is for real , So much canned heat in my heels yeah! Gonna dance, gonna dance my blues away tonight, Dance! Got canned heat in my heels tonight, Oh oh oh oh, canned heat in my heels tonight Oh oh oh oh, canned heat in my heels tonight Got so much... Dance! Hey DJ Let the music play I'm gonna live this party live Hey DJ Throw my cares away I'm gonna live this party live Hey DJ Let the music play I'm gonna this live this party live Hey DJ Throw my cares away I'm gonna live this party live Canned heat in my heels tonight! You know, you know this boogie is for real Got so much Canned Heat in my heels Gonna dance, gonna dance my blues away tonight Whoooooooo! You know, you know this boogie This boogie is for real Got so much Canned Heat Canned Heat in my heels. You know I'm gonna dance my blues away tonight Category:Song Category:1999 Category:Jamiroquai